His Gift for Her
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: Sequel to Her Gift for Him. Sometimes, you will be surprised that you will be gaining even more than you have returned, and that surely will be something that is worthy to be remembered for the rest of your life.


**Writing at late hours, all for the sake of the completion of this fic! Yeah, I did it!**

**I'm a slightly bit more serious about this fic, since it's not just about celebrating Orihime's birthday but also mine - all about coincidences to be on the same day! Well, I hope that it won't be too weird and crappy like its sibling, for my poor tired brain's really failing.**

**Oh, just before starting: Happy birthday, Orihime-chan!**

* * *

**His Gift for Her**

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and keeping an eye on his sisters, Ichigo weaved his path through the people down the busy down the commercial area. While Karin and Yuzu were hyper with their current activity, their brother's not quite. Well, boys just don't have the girls' enthusiasms in coursing shops, even for a minute.

"Hey, Karin, Yuzu!" After three hours of aimless wandering through the crowds, Ichigo called out to his sisters, who were shops ahead of him, and got their attention. "I'm going off to rest a bit in the nearby café. Just call me when both of you're done!"

"But Onii-chan!" Yuzu cried immediately with a cute pout. "Don't you go forget, that we're all here shopping because we're choosing our gifts for Orihime-nee-chan!"

"It's not that I've forgotten about that," He replied annoyingly, but nevertheless, he'd never admit that he'd, indeed, forgotten about that an hour ago. "I'm just…tired, and I'm not really used to going shopping sprees, alright? 'Kay, I'll see you later then." Ignoring Yuzu's protests, Ichigo turned around and blended into the crowd in seconds. It's relatively easy, considering that it's Saturday today that screamed a shopping day.

It's kind of bluffing that he's going to the café; he's just escaping from boredom. Now free but nowhere to go, Ichigo headed to the open area of the shopping district, where all sorts of entertaining performances were held for the joy of the passing-bys. He's fortunate to find a vacant bench and sat down, hissing as he rested his sore legs. A familiar call from behind caught his attention, and in the next second Karin's there, panting slightly and leant against the back of the bench on her two frail-looking arms.

"What's wrong, Karin?" In an instant, Ichigo tensed up, readied to take actions.

"Oh…no, Ichi-nii." Karin panted. After recovering her breaths, she looked at him. "Frankly, Ichi-nii, have you really _considered_ to give Ori-nee a nice birthday present?"

Oh, that. After the flash of realization, Ichigo slumped as his eyes looked distant, as the nerves behind his forehead tinged to refresh his memory of a sear at that spot. It's the spot, where the girl who's sharing an odd connection with him put a "charm", as his birthday gift a bit longer than a month ago. Now, her birthday's two days ahead, and Ichigo, able to withstand the grimmest enemies that you'll meet ten lives added, were now having a headache to tackle—in some perspectives—the simplest problem: getting a suitable and decent gift to return the favours of that one meaningful "peck".

Looking at the troubled look on her brother's face, Karin nearly giggled out loud, and she handed out a long box from her bag, "Kinda expected; geez, Ichi-nii you nerd! Here, have it. I've prepared another gift for Ori-nee, and you can give this one to her."

"Ah—wait, Karin!" It's a bit late to call her back. After plugging it into his hands, Karin took off running again and being the athlete she was, she's gone in one second.

Well, it just couldn't be helped. The box's nicely wrapped and not fishy-looking, at the very least, so hopefully there wouldn't be awkward situations when giving out. Heaving a heavy sigh, Ichigo lifted himself from the bench with the box in the pocket. This time, he truly made his way to the café, which indeed was in the neighbourhood, and that's where Orihime's working. It's getting to evening hours so her shift's ending. All's just the right time, as when Ichigo got to the back door, Orihime popped from it.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" She greeted with the sunshine-bright smile and a soft blush. "Such coincidence! I'm about to go to your home to drop off some delicious breads!"

"Err," Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly for a good conversation. The box's getting abnormally heavy in his pocket, reminding him of his "little mission". "Well, since you're having them with you, why not we just go to the park and eat it?"

"That's a great idea!" Orihime chirped merrily and without as nearly knowing it, she grabbed his arm and bounced off at the directions of the nearest park to the café. In a minute they arrived at the empty park with bushes of asters growing by the pond. Releasing her grasp, Orihime sat down on a bench, rummaged into her bag of breads, and started eating after handing one to Ichigo. For minutes they remained in silence. All this time, the box's in Ichigo's pocket, with him fiddling with the ends the ribbons. More minutes gone and soon all the bread Orihime's brought with her were finished.

"Err, Inoue…" Inhaling a deep breath and mustering all of his courage he owned, Ichigo felt deflated the second those two simple words rolled out from his tongue tip.

"What's it, Kurosaki-kun?" The girl inquired, her large grey eyes shining brightly.

His heart thumbing like he's just finished a marathon run with running nonstop, he finally took out the box and handed it to her with one very sweaty trembling hand. "Y-Your birthday's day after tomorrow, right? Well…j-just in case that I'll be busy then, here's your gift." He stammered it out with a blush. "Err…so…happy birthday, Inoue."

Orihime blinked once, twice, thrice…and a shade of red crept onto her cheeks. A gift from _Kurosaki-kun_?! Not any random person; it's _Kurosaki-kun_, for crying aloud! It's the man who's always fixing his black tie and suit with the most handsome smirk!

"O-Oh! T-T-Thank you very much for that, Kurosaki-kun!" She squeaked timidly. She took the box and with unsteady fingers tried to undo the ribbons. When she did, she gasped at the content with awe and took it out into the light for Ichigo to see too, only to let out a strangled yelp. It's a very simple necklace with a simple silvery chain. However, what made it stood out was the pendant, which in fact was a beautiful ring. It's a thin band, sporting a pea-size blue stone—they knew it's a _sapphire_ years later. On the right side of the stone was Orihime's full name, carved in neat calligraphy font, while the left was left blank. Both of them were surprised at the marvels of that ring.

"It's really beautiful, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime breathed, absolutely stunned by it. Ichigo only nodded, and out of his instincts he took the necklace from her. Wordlessly, he let his hands do the tasks to put the awesome piece of accessory around her neck.

Under the pale beams from the street lamp that's turned on in the late evening, Ichigo marvelled at the scene before him. Still flushed and with the magical necklace, Orihime looked to be more cuter than any of the other moments he's seen her to be. With the natural pink on her round cheeks, the talkative grey eyes under long lashes, the long wavy locks of a slight-darker shade of an orange than his own, in his opinion, this girl's a real beauty, seconded to his endeared mother in the Blissful Wonderland. He's been doubting for a while that it's very possibly his female comrades set this up, and now beholding this scenery, he's reconsidering his original idea to give them hell; on the other hand, he should quite be grovelling before them for creating this magic.

Somewhere at the far back in his mind, a voice of neither of Wise Old Zangetsu, nor that hell-knew-where blasted-but-insightful Inner Hollow of a Berserker popped. Under the push of that voice, Ichigo leant towards Orihime by tiny bits at one second, lowered his head and took aim at her forehead, hoping that she wouldn't notice him.

When he's got _so close_ to her with just an inch between their physical distance, but _of all times_ she chose that moment to raise her head up. Taken by astonishment, he fell further forward instead of what he knew to be pulling back and acting normal. As a result, they crashed against each other and fell onto the bench, with him on her.

A muffled yelp under yanked Ichigo back from his stupors to get stunned again. With the unexpected events moments ago, his aim's taken way off the initial courses, and now the landing spot's changed from the smooth forehead to those luscious lips, a place where he's ached to kiss on but never have the real courage to do the actions. At that moment he also conceived that this was the first for the two of them, damn it! Both blushing madly and eyes bulging from sockets, both teenagers froze in the spot.

Somehow, Ichigo managed to start relaxing his tensed-up body and eyes closed, he deepened his kiss a bit and felt the same from Orihime. They enjoyed the touches, but the locking didn't last for an eternity. Not to embarrass the girl in the open public, he pulled himself away and helped her sit up properly. Silence dawned upon the two. Sighing through his nose, Ichigo stood up and took a few steps away, back facing her.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered shyly, playing with the hem of her shirt. She looked up uncertainly, only to learn that there's a stretching hand in front of her, leading up to Ichigo's face, with the most heart-warming smile she's never ever seen.

No words needed and Orihime only replied with the identical smile of her own. She put her hand in his, allowing him to yank her up gently and pull her into his chest. Heads at the right angle, she tiptoed as he dipped his head down to locking lips again. Unlike before, it's not that brief or it's-all-just-a-goddamned-ACCIDENT kind of kissing, but one that through the passions told the immeasurable love they had for the other.

Little did they know that a dozen pairs of hearts-filled eyes were watching them, or that one more name would be carved on the other side of the future wedding ring, but they did catch the soft fragrances of romance from the furiously-blooming asters.

* * *

**Alright, what do you think, guys?!**

**That's the end of the two one-shot Bleach-birthday fics! Hope that I've got you entertained!**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed!**

**Kuroi Kokoro 09**


End file.
